it's halloween
by barbaravitoriatp
Summary: doces, travessuras e muito amor nesse primeiro Halloween de Haiji e Kakeru…


◈ 風が強く吹いている [KAZE GA TSUYOKU FUITE IRU] e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seu criador **Shion Miura** , além do estúdio Production I.G e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.

◈ Criada para o Desafio de Gostosuras ou Travessuras #HALLOWINK do Grupo **Inkspired Brasil**. Onde nos foi dado uma imagem para nos inspirar (vide fim do capítulo).

◈ SHIPP: Iwakura Yukihiro/Hirata Akihiro [Yukihiro Iwakura (岩倉 雪彦) X Akihiro Hirata (平田 彰宏)].

◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.

As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.

it's halloween – 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

* * *

..

 **capítulo único — doces ou travessuras…**

.

.

Já havia passado um ano desde os acontecimentos que levaram Kakeru a conhecer Haiji, e consequentemente a inclusão do primeiro no clube de atletismo que o outro era integrante. Eles haviam ganhado a corrida, e muita coisa havia mudado desde então, enquanto que outras não. Nicochan ainda fumava como se o cigarro fosse doce, mas intercalava suas horríveis tragadas e vaporadas com beijos nos lábios de Yuki que sempre punha-se a reclamar do gosto amargo da nicotina que o outro insistia em compartilhar. Os gêmeos e Prince ainda viviam em meio a leituras e briguinhas infantis, o que compunha a amizade de ambos, assim como todos os outros membros do clube, que viviam em harmonia, até um gole de cerveja a mais ou uma discussão qualquer. Eram uma família, sempre a comemorar, portanto não podiam deixar passar agora uma das melhores datas do ano, depois do Natal e das férias de verão, o altamente esperado Halloween.

… … …

— Nós precisamos chegar rápido Haiji, os outros já me ligaram avisando que algumas crianças passaram por lá e não havia mais doces. Não queremos ver decepção nos olhos delas não é mesmo? — Ditava um muito animado Kakeru, que parecia um garotinho em dia de Natal, de tão feliz que estava, faltava chegar a reluzir, como tempos antes fizera naquela noite em que seus caminhos se encontraram.

Haiji pegava a si mesmo a pensar sobre como todas as coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo. Parecia ontem, que ao sair do banho público encontrara um homem a gritar por socorro e Kakeru a fugir como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele sabia que fora egoísta de sua parte segui-lo daquela forma, mas agora orgulhava-se disso. Fora uma adição perfeita ao clube, o seu tão aguardado décimo homem, que não somente ganhou a corrida, levando-os a vencer seus medos, assim como mudar sua vida ao avesso, pois agora além de colegas de estudo, eram também companheiros de vida. O namoro começara alguns meses após terem se conhecido, mas Haiji tinha a sensação que o encontro deles fora fruto do destino, o seu desejo mais ansiado que fora atendido, e que desde o primeiro instante em que seus olhares se encontraram um no outro algo havia despertado em si e no outro.

Tanto que a química e o entrosamento entre os dois foi tão único que ninguém da hospedagem sabia explicar o porque de tal conexão. Pensando nisso ele pôs-se a acelerar seu passo, animado por poder comemorar mais uma festa ao seu lado, o primeiro Halloween juntos como namorados. Foi então que ele sentiu, um repuxão forte em sua perna direita, uma dor que subiu do joelho até a coxa, enviando uma descarga elétrica que tremeu seu corpo, fazendo-o suar frio, e pisar firme com a perna esquerda tentando se aprumar do impacto da dor que o consumia. Nira latia como se a avisar a Kakeru o que lhe ocorria.

Não demorou muito para que o jovem Kurahara retornasse caminho atrás, deixando ao chão de terra vermelha as muitas sacolas de papel que carregava consigo e correndo como um raio, segurando-o antes que caísse também ao chão, mantendo-o firme. O olhar preocupado do jovem, feria o coração de Haiji, tanto quanto a dor que sentia em si. As lágrimas queriam sair por seus olhos, mas ele não podia deixar isso ocorrer, não por medo de parecer fraco, mas por saber que se deixasse o líquido quente e salgado manchar seu rosto, não conseguiria parar. Foi então que sentiu uma mão afagar-lhe o rosto, e um beijo ser depositado sobre seus lábios.

— Haiji, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Foi seu joelho? Fale comigo Haiji, por favor — pedia temeroso ao olhar para o outro. O jovem Kiyose olhava de volta, tomando forças para poder falar, mesmo assim sua voz saiu embargada quando o fez.

— É o tempo, está começando a fazer mais frio que o habitual. Os médicos disseram que isso poderia acontecer, mas não achei que fosse tão cedo esse ano — ditou tomando prumo do seu corpo e apoiando-se no outro, voltando um pouco a caminhar.

— Normal? Você chama isso de normal? Que médico é esse que você está visitando? Quer dizer então que isso já ocorreu antes? Desde quando você se sente assim?

— Podemos deixar a enxurrada de perguntas para depois? Ainda falta muito até chegarmos em casa e está começando a escurecer, além de que a névoa está descendo, daqui a pouco não conseguiremos enxergar mais o caminho.

— Você está certo, vamos eu vou te carregar — ditou Kakeru, enquanto puxava-o para seus braços e seguia com Nira ao seu encalço.

— Mas e o restante das compras, não podemos deixar os doces e o restante das coisas jogadas aqui — mas antes que Haiji pudesse completar a fala, Kakeru abaixou-se um pouco pegando algumas sacolas e jogando sobre seu colo, enquanto depositava outras duas mais leves na boca aberta de Nira, que mordeu com força, pondo-se firme no passo frente aos dois.

— Desde quando ele faz isso? — Perguntou Haiji assustado com o fato.

— Ensinei-o uns dois ou três meses atrás, ele sempre me seguia quando ia fazer minha caminhada matinal e eu notei que sempre gostava de carregar algo na boca, então o ensinei. Fiz mal?

— Não, não fez. Só estou espantado, um pouco surpreso na verdade, mas feliz. Obrigado por tudo — ditou antes de beijar-lhe enquanto seguiam embora, enfim juntos, pelo resto do caminho até em casa…

.

* * *

 **NOTES:** Inspirado na fotografia de Gigi Embretchs / via Instagram → www . instagram p/ Bn8GmiwByGS/


End file.
